The Car and The Dragon
by Speedygal
Summary: Now...After the events of TCTA...16 years later during the Autobot and Decepticon war, something is done. Something that rolls Ivy back into reality and existence. She becomes a dragon. Who changes her name to Livy. Her Number one Priority is: Get her Bee back.
1. Chapter 1

_Bumblebee and Auto were watching the bad guy being taken away by the police. "Auto..." He chirped, his dimmingly blue optics gazed to the pregnant woman's direction. He seemed worried, doubtful, and needed somebody to rely on._

_The smiling girl returned the gaze._

"_What Bee?" She asked_

"_Promise me...you will always be there for me." He clicked._

_Auto gave him a fist bump very so gladly. _

"_I promise!" She said."Boo yah!"_

16 YEARS later in the present...

A large leg landed on the moisture ground. He was chasing a Autobot. One of his former friends Bulkhead. "Come out Bulkhead." said an Automated voice, The bot was huge for his sense of fear. Besides...It is only his little buddy.

A Fox like Sadan was also in the behind the large mech that is.

"Bumblebee," The mech said. "REMEMBER ME!"

His blood red optics saw through the mech.

"Not only is your pleads futile, but you are outragously easy, to offline." The Decepticon acknowledged. Carebee walked up behind the mech seemingly doubious at what Bumblebee has done as a Con.

He is insane. Not insane to decide wather a bot is going too far.

"Bumblebee, back down." He said. "That's an order from Megatron."

Bumblebee tossed him aside. He didn't care what anyone had said about his futile attempts to kill the fully grown sparklings. they were his target. he didn't question why since he was also so recently assigned to the mission by Megatron himself.

CLANG! went the mad bots body.

"You stay away from me." The Automated voice said, taking out two blades from his backside. Foxey hid behind the taller mech. Who served as her guardian for almost a great deal of her life except for six years on the search for a new cybertron.

Pistol isn't anywhere sight. All the Autobot members did not know where Bee had been for the past ten years until he had returned to Earth full retrained and given a NEW voice. A voice not belonging to their Bumblebee.

Before their optics...their youngling became a Decepticon warrior.

Bumblebee charged at the tall mech. His determined optics are aimed at the very big Autobot who had no choice but to attack and hurt his former buddy. The mech was sent flying down the alley until a dumpster stopped him.

"I-s-s-s-Is he down?" Foxey asked, shaking all over.

"I don't know." The mech said, sounding doubtful and frightened. He turned towards the femme with great intentions. "Foxey. You should really return to the base. it isn't safe out here anymore!"

Carebee, surprisingly, agreed.

"He's more mad than I." He scoffled. "More crazy than Charlie over here." He pointed to thin air right beside himself. "Don't say I told you that."

Bumblebee stabbed at Bulkhead's shoulder when he least expected it. The mech fell to the ground after Bee hopped down without even standing on like a complete idiotic newbie anticipating for something more.

His blood red optics aimed at Foxey.

Fear channeled through the femme. Her small optics shake in fear. She didn't know what else to do. Carebee nodded at her direction as if they had been speaking about several crazy sitations like this that could happen. IF he was there. Crazy and insane things occured when the Mad Man is present.

She gulped.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHERRRRRRRR !"


	2. Chapter 2

A eye opened. A hazel Dragon-like location is dark. Dark like a void. It wasn't the well of allsparks. It is silent. not a soul is cold and suitable enough for one to remain foreber and ever without knowing time had fleed.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHHHHHHHHHERRR RRRRRRR!"

A light blue swarm of flickering power formed the outline of a beast. A Beast who gained a Cybertronian mold femme mold. Wings popped out from the back. They turned black. A red design glowed between the middle of the brown cabled Skin developed underneath the armor. A long black tail with a red stripe beneath the thick gray forms grew from the butt area.

The Darkness faded away as blue outlines of a design took shape in front of Foxey. The fiture became taller then the sada figure. "What?..." Bulkhead said, covering his wounded shoulder. He realized something. The cry of a dangered child lures the mother from where ever she is claw sticking outta bumblebee glowed and shot a scheme of schematics right into the forming mass.

"Auto's back." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee went on ahead to attack the femme but Bulkhead prevented him by his swining wrecking ball.

"Why would you do that to your 'old friend''? Bumblebee decievingly asked him.

"To protect your daughter!" He retorted.

Bumblebee shot his pistol at the mech's direction. While the recronstruction continued...

Pointy spikes originated along the shoulder lines, the elbow, the back. Her helmet became sharp like with two layers of armor on top of another. Her optics became a light blue with red on the outside. Her wings spread out forcefully enough to send the perpatrator away. Red aura glowed around the femme's body. Her dragon head appears on the chest area with red eyes instead of blue.

A beautyful and mangificent femme stood right with her techno-Organic wings flapping. And her marvelious face stares at Bee's direction. Bulkhead had some injuries to his shoulders and wrecking ball.

"Bumblebee."

Foxey watched the femme with giant horns on the side of each wings walk up to the mech.

"Stop it." She said. "This is not who you are."

Carebee starts to speak. "How-H-how-"

"It's Livaracki." The femme growled. Her nicknames for short is Lizy/Liz, Livy/Ivy,Auto, and The Dragon who came are so many nicknames for one person alone in this situation. Her optics glowed a furious blue as she redirected to the mech. "Lemme guess...Megatron assigned you to do this and now he wants the mission terminated,"

She drew nearer to the bug.

"Your lies aren't going to work, Autobot." He said, charging his pistols. "I do not listen to the wrath-like words from a techno-Organic!"

The femme cleared her throat.

"I am not angery, you are." She said, coming more forward to the mech.

Bumblebee shot his pistols at her wings. Livy spreaded them out individually for the bullets to fly inbetween the wing blades. Her face sulked into a sorrowful expression. Her optics straightly became blue. "Bee..I am sorry for leaving you there. Please come back."

Something flickered inside the bug.

His pistol powered down. Livy thought she just solved nearly about everything since his intentions had changed...However a big black bust of smoke collided into the ground. Bulkhead recognized this tactic. "AUTO. GET HIM BEFORE HE LEAVES!"

The startled femme reached her arms out to feel...nothing in Bumblebee's place. He was gone. from her. again.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime and the remaining, new, Autobots sarrounded the femme. "YOU DID THIS?" Prime repeated. "And YOU NEVER told us you were Megatron's creation! We lost Bumblebee because of you."

His angurish is completely visibile.

While auto was gone a lot of things had occured. a lot of them were changes. the kids grew up and left to start off their own families. Pistol grew to the size of his dad. He made his own decision at age 12. Last they had seen him was at the dark night and his back lights gleamed from the moonlight.

Only Foxey remained. Prime and the other Autobots managed to stay around with new recruits suprisingly easy.

"But I came back." She replied.

"After 16 YEARS!" The Prime angeredly said. "We could have figured out a way to help you."

Livy's optics gazed to the direction of Arcee. Who did not seem to be trusting towards the femme as she had been before. everyone went through a dramatic change. "My servos are tied." The femme said.

"Auto didn't to make a single impact on him at all upon her return." Bulkhead adds in. Hopefully. "She almost reeled him in when Starscream took him."

Carebee tried to open his mouth.

"She came for her daughter, not the bug." The insanetist said. "I hear she's here to kill-"

Livy stomped her foot and sent a radio wave that pushed the mech on to the floor. "Don't think I have forgiven you, yet." The Dragon growled. Her optics narrrowed at the mech. "I know who told him. I know who caused this all. YOU."

Foxey restrains her mother from attacking the libino color themed Decepticon.

"He's insane. don't attack him!" She plead with her mother.

Ratchet and Optimus both shared a look of dissaproval towards the libino mech. They folded their arms. "Actually, you are going back to the Phylum Ward you insanetist!" Ratchet said,. sounding more calm and a tad bit mad.

CB (Carebee) backed away from the Autoots with his long drill weapon. "You all are mad. You are the bad guys. Cons are the good guys." The mech reluctantly growled at them with a unsatisfied expression.

Foxey snapped at that statement. So did Livy.

"Dude. that's not even close to this universe." Foxey said. letting her fingers become long and sharp like.

Livy narrowed her eyes at the former mad man.

"You ripped that straight outta Shattered Glass." Livy said.

And Foxey added on.

"So you are the mad man who split my family apart." Foxey said,puckering her lips. "I never really thought you were the one who did it and caused it...After all...You were my playmate."

Livy turned distraught and dismayed. Her optics aimed towards the prime who is rubbing his helmet very so nervously. "My daughter played with a MAD MAN?!" Bulkhead and Arcee both were in front of CB for protection from the femme.

Those sparklings did cause a major rate of mayhem in the base alone. So when they weren't there. Autobots enjoyed it quite greatly. Optimus chuckled at her quick snappery towards the knowledge.

"So...Do you even have a back up plan to GET my little buddy back?"

/Flashback/

_There is a tornado going on. Bumblebee is helping the other Autobots get humans into safety. One is not in safety. But in the mist of it riding a great stallion being dark brown with a white star like mark on it's forehead. Who is Auto riding it._

"_RUN HORSE, RUN!~" She shouted towards the beast as her hands clung to the is surely running from the dark gray tornado dawning their way. Auto pointed her index finger forwards._

_NAAAH_

_The beast raised it's hoofs into the Tornado is getting nearer and nearer. "TO THE STARS WITH YOU!" She randomly shouted to the land based animal used in the wild west days of America. _

_Her lengthy dark brown hair flowed in the air as it is remarkably coming fast._

_The frightened horse ran...Until it ran a tornado. "AHH,DO SOMETHING FANTASIZED BASED CREATURE CLICK!" She shrieked. The horse has fear glued into it's eyes like an apple. _

"_Um...Where's the unusual girl?" Raff asks, looking in all has also noticed her absense._

"_She usually is doing something crazy, that's for sure." Miko put in._

_And then they hear a horse making it's scared whimpers of fright. Bumblebee saw the horse shot out from the tornado with a girl hanging on to it's neck screaming "OH GOOD, YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE PEGAUSUS!"_

_Bumblebee raced after the flying creatures flight destination. He has both servos prepared to catch them both similar to football player. He ran backwards while his optics followed the flying duo._

_NAAAAHHHH!_

_The animal is scared outta it's wits. _

"_**I'll catch you!" **__The bug clicked and managed to catch them both. However he rolled into a big pond ending them both getting dirty and what not. The Horse's head emerged from the water with soily brown mud all over. _  
_/END Flashback/_

The bug Decepticon looked at the claw that is somehow managed to have dug into his servo. It was like an arrogant thorn. An arrogant thorn that did not come out no matter what he did.. Why did he keep it? He didn't know why. The Con titled his head as he went over the events from a few hours ago. Why did she show care towards him? Maybe Megatron knew.

But the object somehow contributed to her arrival. And that's all he knew. Except for her strange knowledge. That needed to be cleared.


	4. Chapter 4

Livy stormed away from the base. Her determination is strong and clasped within her spark. Her plan priorly needed to be finished. It was her decision that lead Bumblebee into this mess anyway. The Bumblebee who clicked. Who was a good friend.

"Mother!" Foxey criedd out. Chasing after the dragon. "You can't go alone."

Her sulken eyes turned towards the Sadan. "You don't understand...It's my fault, my terrible plan, my terrible decision." She looks to the left with a head looking down. A tear went down her cheek plating

"Still. you need back up." Foxey strongly said. Her headstrong and stubborn personality shined through her helmet that somewhat made her look like a mech. She wrapped her arm around her mother.

Several mechs came from a clearing, one of them has a radio on playing 'It's time' by Imagine dreams.

_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_  
_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_  
_I'm just the same as I was_  
_Now don't you understand_  
_That I'm never changing who I am_

"Yo Foxey!" One of the shorter mechs 's a old chinese vehicle wagon name is Wheelburrow basically. Sorta a basic prototype of Wheeljack. "What do you need?"

"Help my mom get dad back Heck yeah. SHE'S A DRAGON ALRIGHT. AINT THAT AWESOME?!." The femme replied, turning her head towards the dragon. A grin spreads across her faceplate. "Now...about that plan...talk to me-I mean us about it."

_So this is where you fell_  
_And I am left to sell_  
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't look back_  
_Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever want to let you down_  
_I don't ever want to leave this town_  
_'Cause after all_  
_This city never sleeps at night_

* * *

_This IS a short story. I am leaving loose ends for The Snowplow and The Girl. Yes, Carebee will escape. takes place TWO years later. Next Chapter is the LAST! TSTG will be longer. I PROMISE you all. You won't see spam messages of 'Speedygal has made a new story/berw chapter' for a while after TCTD is done. _


	5. Chapter 5: How it ended for her and Bee

This is how her story ended.

Bumblebee walks by Arachnid. "Watch where you bump into!" The spider snapped at the mech. Litle did she know, he was poking holes into the story of how he became a Decepticon through droplets of doubt slowly filtering through his processor. "Arachnid." he started. "who's Auto?"

the cybertronian femme rolled her optics.

"Megatron's creation." She replied. "she was used on a high top operation last christmas. I think." she skillfully lied to the mech as she made sure to disclose litle to none information around the Android.

He appeared to be startled.

"Megatron has a sparkmate?..." The confused bot said, rubbing his head.

Arachnid laughed.

"He CREATED her with raw energon shard. Megatron stole her cargo from Za Za wierd aft dude."The spider chuckles at a heartwarming memory. "We used many of them for...our exepense."

She laughed.

Something flickered in his optic. A memory fragment floated behold into his optics.

**"What now Megatron?" Knockout asked their leader,directing his optics at the mech.**

**Megatron did not answer right away as he walked to a capsule that contained a single remaining energon crystal. "Those Autobots thought they won." The leader said, He snatched the object without any care to the rare glass concealing the crystal. "They won't know what hit them."**

**Starscream and Soundwave all had their optics become big.**

**The machine is big and ugly, ugler than all of the Decepticons combined. it had tubes connected to the walls. inscriptions from a different world remained at the very edge similar to the rack containing the droids from Star Wars.**

**"Megatron it didn't end well last time!" Starscream objected as the leader went over to a large machine.**  
**The hatch to the machine opened at the presence of Megatron, where it dropped a single Android concealing female indicated it was made for Good use instead of ill willed use. Small laser blasters are it's arms. it fell to the ground with a single plump. The leader's optic moved go towards the two remaining Cons.**

**"I swear, if this thing gets interested in that mute bot, I will so kill myself." Megatron merely replied, returning his gaze to the fallen protoform. Soundwave seemed to understand what Megatron meant. however... The Odds are against the tyrant by so many leagues."This thing may be the key to recruiting one of the Autobots and luring them into the lab. The memory wiper lab."**

**As he said that, he stabbed the chest of the broken android using the dark energon crystal.**

A relapse of memory pumped through his body.

**.Large spaceships were attacking one huge ship. Mainly the Decepticon Ship. One of them struck a unaimed Zabafa the Hut's aircrafters and caused it to crash down to a forigen planet. "Get that ship!" Megatron ordered Soundwave.**

**The aircraft followed after the ship.**

**This memory was not his nor Auto's. It was the aircraft carrier ZB9809 Type Advanced from CPO Descent. His hands are locked on the wheel. "Must prevent...him...from getting Androids." He swirled into a swamp.**

**The Pink CP0 draggs himself through the corridors. His soft digits laid on the hallway entrance. "I..cannot let them take the Androids...Must program the last..." He hoisted himself up to the last rack of Androids. For this time...He was going to do one finale act.**

**He clicked a lot and customably choosed the cluttered one detailed Android stood out. "Please...under the name of Luke Skywalker, please, live and carry out your mission." He let data stream out of his forehead into the carrier.**

The Memories ended right there and then.

"Are you okay?" Arachnid asked, loosing her cool and confidence in the large cover up. The The Yellow and black bug nodded his helmet.

"A little headache is bothering me." He said, rubbing his helmet. He continued walking to Megatron's throne. 'I need some clarification."

The spider nodded.

Bumblebee continue his way.

/Time Skip/

Megatron hated to flee. The spacebridge is radiating and blasting it's most precious hid the Matrix of Leadership under a large slab of rock. Most of the Decepticons were already sucked into the bridge.

Except for a handful.

Livy kept her claws dug into Bumblebee's servos. "Please...Remember. the best you can. Remember your sparklings." She told him. While her optics are filled of remorse and regret. "I am sorry. Please listen to me Bee."

Bumblebee looked into the femme's optics as the background instruments for 'it's time' by Imagine Dragons begin to play within his processor.

"Don't listen!" Megatron cried out.

Optimus willingly tackled the leader.

"Auto. You're time is being bought. MAKE HIM REMEMBER!" He shouted.

Livy lays her hand on the former bug's ...Remember the flying horse, the promise I made, remember your sparklings first cries. Remember the day I came into your life?" Her optics sparkled at the mech.

The Wind became stronger. Incredibly stronger. Bumblebee gave in. He started remembering the very first day he had met her.

**Bumblebee turned his helmet towards the figure, who is slowly losing her grip on the hook that had held the almost out dated air planes chasing after the mech of stupidity and massive fans making a slash fanfics probably at the moment on the internet./**

**BEEP BEEEP BEEEP!**

**I'll get you! Bumblebee said in his clicking as he went underneath the soon-to-fall Android.**

**"You can trust me!" He clicked. "I am here.""**

**The Android's fingers slipped from the hook, then fell straight down, and landed squarely into bumblebee's round servo after he had slid a few feet because of miscaculation and predicting how far he should go.**

**"Hello, I am Bumblebee." He introduced himself. "What's your name?"**

**"No." The Android clicks. "I need one though."**

**She made sounds similar to a machine resting it's head on Bumblebee's thumb.**

**"I'll call you... Ivy Autodroid." Bumblebee chirped. "THE ANDROID!"**

A Lot of Autobots started arriving. Finally. Prime fixed his gaze to the old timer. "Ratchet,you lead Team Prime until I return!" The mech shouted directions to the medical boy. EWho seemed surpirsed himself.

The bridge needed to have something tumble inside.

"No. PRIME!" Ratchet shouted.

Optimus pushed Megatron intp the bridge, who grabbed him and brought the Autobot right into the spacebrige without a sign of mercy of not letting him stay at the base with his men and a recently recovered Bumblebee.

The Shock wave sent Everyone hitting the wall.

Bumblebee stood up and looked to Livy's direction. "Hey, are you alright?"

Livy smiled sweetly.

"Don't take this as a offense...but.." She ripped out the voicebox outta Bumlebee's throat. "Now that's more like the Bee I know!"

Bumblebee covered the wound with a not-so-pleased expression.

Ratchet came behind Bumblebee and pressed a button on the back of Bumblebee's helmet. It would restore everything up to the day prior to Auto's departure and his memory wipe. Although it would be possible he will remember figments of what happend.

The bug fell over unconciously.

"Now about that plan you had...You KNEW this was going to happen despite your interfereance?" Ratchet asked the femme. Foxey became startled at this strange relevent pool of information.

"There's more to it?" WheelBurrow and Foxey asked at once. One of them exchanged a groan. "She could have left it as bringing everyone to the rescue of Bumblebee and beating the cons into oblivion!"

Livy laughed.

"Basically, I would have reverted myself into a Android so I would be able to sneak in. However since they were already starting to reprogram him..I had no choice to stand up...My dad." Livy rubbs her shoulder. "Then I had my dragon claw be dropped ontenintlaly. I knew it would prevoke him when he started to remeber. I didn't expect it to contribute to my return"

Her head drooped towards the floor as she rubbs her shoulder.

"And it was my fault...loosing your prime." She leaked

Bulkhead picked up the bug. "We'll get him back...In several months!"

Foxey grinned from ear to ear. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Ratchet, Smokescreen,Wheeljack and Arcee are confused. Including Livy who doesn't have a clue what they are talking about.

"Oh yeah." They both turned to the small group of Autobots."We are goong to bring as MUCH Autobots back to life until Prime's back. Maybe the adults can help since that Ship in San Diego has a few corpses."

Ratchet became bright. They were going to embark on the longest mission in a long time. It may take a year or a few weeks to reach certian destinations. but it would be worth it. "Bee will come once he's fully back to himself. Bulkhead, lie to 'im. Auto...You are coming to Cybertron with me."

Her ordeal entire plan somehow managed to squeakily succeed. Theirs wasn't over.


End file.
